cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhuff Tarkin
Wilhuff Tarkin was a Grand Moff and commander of the Galactic Empire. He serves as a major antagonist in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Peter Cushing. Biography Tarkin grew up in an aristocratic family, and he eventually joined the Galactic Resistance. Eventually, when the Clone Army was sanctioned, Tarkin became an commanding officer in the Republic navy. As such, Tarkin lead the Republic fleet in a number of battles against the Separatists, and he engages in ruthless actions of intimidation and the torture and execution of prisoners. In some of his more famous operations, he manages to extract information from the Citadel on Murkhana, and on Monderon, he takes command of Clone forces and leads them in rather suicidal assaults. It is shown that he doesn't consider the lives of the Clone Troopers to be worth saving, and thus, his forces sustain heavy casualties as they seize the airfield and the capital city of Monderon, while he punishes those who disobey his orders, which leads to him and Captain Wulffe to develop a tense dislike for each other. As such, Tarkin orchestrates a friendly fire incident that pits Wulffe and his troops in a fierce battle against another force of Clone Troopers, telling both sides that enemy soldiers are donning Clone armor, in an attempt to dispose of Wulffe. Afterwards, Tarkin's illegal actions are never discovered and he is rewarded for his efforts. Later on, during the age of the Galactic Empire, Tarkin is given the title of Grand Moff, and he uses ruthless methods and intimidation to maintain control and stability in the Empire. Eventually, he oversees the construction of the Death Star, ordering the director, Orson Andor, to enforce the construction, then after Andor's death, Tarkin assumes command of the Death Star and takes all credit for it's construction. He then finishes dissolving dissidence in the Imperial senate, then heads to personally take command of the Death Star, in which he cruelly tortures Leia Organa for information on the Rebel Alliance base. As such, he threatens to use the Death Star to destroy her home planet of Alderaan, and even when she divulges the supposed location to him, Tarkin has Alderaan destroyed anyways. Upon discovering that the information Leia told him was a lie, Tarkin orders Leia to be executed, but she is rescued by Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Through the use of a tracking beacon on Han's ship, Tarkin directs the Death Star to the actual rebel base on Yavin, and he makes preparations to destroy Yavin. During this time, rebel forces assault the Death Star, and just as Tarkin is about to finally destroy Yavin, the rebels destroy the Death Star just in the nick of time, the explosion killing Tarkin. Personality Tarkin was an incredibly arrogant, sadistic and ruthless man who was very power hungry and controlling. While he was extremely charming and sophisticated, he was haughty and held a very low opinion of most others, and as such, he would be very disrespectful and hostile towards those he found to be weak or unintelligent. He held a firm dislike of the Jedi and he took great pleasure in their misfortune, failures and eventual destruction. Along with his arrogance, he was a cruel and mean spirited sadist who greatly enjoyed the suffering of his enemies. He was incredibly power hungry and did whatever he could to obtain power. Tarkin displayed no humanity or sympathy for others, and he was perfectly fine with causing massive destruction and death to further a cause, or even simply for his own amusement. This is shown when he sadistically tortures Leia, and then callously destroys the entire planet of Alderaan, even after Leia told him the supposed location of the Rebel base. Abilities Tarkin was also an extremely skilled manipulator and diplomat who could persuade very stubborn minds, and was able to convince others to bend to his will. Along with this, in his youth, he was a very skilled fighter and was an expert marksman with a blaster or a sniper rifle. Relationships Darth Vader Leia Organa Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:War Criminals Category:Authority Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Thief Category:Deal Makers Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotists Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Fanatics Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Old Characters Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Military Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Serious Category:Hunters Category:Incriminators Category:Jerks Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Category:Right Hand Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Lustful Category:Adulterers Category:Master Orator Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mind Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Murderer Category:Nazis Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Blackmailers Category:Determinators Category:Nihilists Category:Addicts Category:Obsessed Category:Recurring Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Propagandists Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Deceased Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths